hunterstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AuburnAttack21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterstory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bow Mastery page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey AuburnAttack21. Thanks for your updates to the Hunterstory Wiki as I am... momentarily busy with other things and have lost track of working on the Wiki. Are you just playing along and maxing all of the skills? I should probably do that... as I could ascend in less than 15 minutes! Anyway have a nice day and keep up the good contributions! The Wiki really needed someone like you as it is a bit boring just making and doing the wiki by myself... But yah thats about it. -Detergeant2 07:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. However, I do need the level-by-level information for Bow Booster; I'm on my first ascent and I just maxed it. If you have it, you are welcome to insert it into the article under a Levels section. AuburnAttack21talk 19:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will go and max bow booster with my starting SP... whats the max skill level? I added The Increase Skill Max thing so I don't know the max. I'll just do it up to 20 for now. Detergeant2 03:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok I am now done with putting that in. Any other skills you need filled in just let me know becuz i gotta do sum family time stuff. Anyways, it seems to me ur just no lifing the game cuz ur 3rd job and its ur like... 3rd day editing. Try not to kill urself playin this game but other than that, keep up teh good works! Detergeant2 05:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'm only trying to get up to the initial max for each skill. I'll let you know, but I'll try to be more careful when putting skills in. After all, it's a fun game. :) Bow Booster's is 20, by the way. AuburnAttack21talk 18:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Finished the Iron Arrow Level part of the page, also how would you know the 5th job skills if your on 3rd job? Just askin please don't take offense. Detergeant2 20:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) When I said I was on my first ascent, it means I ascended once. Not sure how you would word it, actually :/ AuburnAttack21talk 23:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOHHHHHH okee :P! Um which site do you play hunterstory on, or do you have the .swf file? Detergeant2 04:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Kongregate. I couldn't find it anywhere else, really. AuburnAttack21talk 18:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. It is the correct version (1.27)? Detergeant2 02:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC)